


Just in case

by AgapantoBlu



Series: Short-fics from Agap's Schrödinger Tumblr [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unhappy Ending, What-If, list format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: Nicky has a list of what to do, step by step, in case he gets attacked again, like that one time at Eden's.This time, he won't let Andrew ruin his life to protect him.





	Just in case

**Author's Note:**

> This is in list format, so there's nothing graphic but it is very angsty so be careful.

 

 

Step one, if you can’t win, don’t fight it. Keep quiet. Don’t scream. Nobody has to hear you, so nobody will know. If Andrew hears it, it will end up like last time; and you can’t let him land himself in prison again, he won’t be let off so easily a second time. It’s not likely that they’ll kill you, anyway. Both the twins’ criminal records are tainted now. It would be their end.

 

Step two, drag yourself out of sight, if you can. If you can’t, call 911. The quicker they pick you up, the less likely it is that the twins will find you like this.

 

Step three, wait. You changed your emergency contact, didn’t you? You did. Still, if you’re not so bad that you can’t, just make the call yourself. Roland will show up out of breath and teary eyed. _Don’t freak out now._ He’ll know he can’t tell anyone, but if you can, remind him.

 

Step four, don’t go where the twins can see you. Let Roland take you to his flat. Stuff yourself full of painkillers. Check if anything’s broken, and if it’s not don’t bother with an hospital because it would show up in your files.

 

Step five, come up with an excuse. Something loud, obnoxious and lewd, something that’s already so TMI that nobody will ask for more. - _Found myself some Greek God Ass!!!!! L M A O Don’t wait up for me!!!! Ill get a Uber when Im doneeeee!!!!!!!_ \- Add emojis, because you’re an emoji person. Post it on the group-chat. Answer a few comments with the sticked tongue or the eyes, maybe an eggplant. Then mute your phone.

 

Step six, let Roland patch you up. He’ll feel better and you’ll feel better. Don’t listen to him, though, because he’ll try to tell you your family cares and should know that you were hurt, that the Foxes love you and will want to help you. It’s not that he’s wrong, actually; for once you know he’s right. It’s that he’s too right and you don’t want anyone to get in troubles for you. _Again_.

 

Step seven, let it out. Cry, yell in a pillow, ask yourself why, ask Roland why, ask God why. Don’t wait for the answers, they won’t come. Just unclench, vent, do what you have to. This is your one time chance to be selfish. Ride out your fear, your shame, all your ugly thoughts about deserving it or not; live through it all again and again, memories in slow motion to hurt you twice as much, body trembling. Sob like a kid until you’ve got no tears left. Then knock it off.

 

Step eight, call Erik. You won’t lie to him, ever. Especially not about this. Tell him what happened. He won’t ask you why you’re doing what you’re doing. He knows why. He’ll try and book a flight on the spot just to come and check on you. Stop him. It’d be expensive and suspicious and you’d break down the moment you see him.

 

Step nine, find the strength to hung up.

 

Step ten, raid Roland’s make up stash. Conceal the bruises you can’t hide under long sleeves and turtlenecks. Check your walk in the mirror to make sure it’s not hunched or pained. If you can’t help limping, you can just joke about anal. Aaron will act disgusted and that will distract everyone. It will work out.

 

Step eleven, call Coach. He needs to know, because you can’t play like this. Because he’s too smart to rat you out with the twins after last time. It will hurt him, but it’s not the first time someone rains fists and kicks on one of his Foxes. He’s tough, he can deal. He’ll cover up for you with the others.

Step twelve, let him come to get you with Abby. It will appease his guilt a bit to watch as she reassess all of Roland’s work. If he asks if you know who did it, say you don’t. If you don’t, then it’s the truth; if you do, it means it’d take him or Andrew little effort to find out and you don’t want what would come from that.

 

Step thirteen, pretend to sleep in the car. You don’t want to talk about this.

 

Step fourteen, fix yourself. Wear sunglasses and a LAX bro hat just so everyone can joke about you sleeping with a lacrosse buddy instead of checking your face for injuries. Get yourself a coffee to sip on to hide the swelling of your mouth. Smile, for fuck’s sake. _What are you all doing here?, did you really miss me guys?! That’s so sweet!_  They’ll roll their eyes, they’ll say _of course not!_ Kevin and Neil will act disappointed that you skipped practice for a fuck. Aaron won’t want to see you in your walk-of-shame attitude, and Andrew won’t care now that you’re back and all in one piece. Allison won’t look up from her phone. Dan will try to figure out why Coach picked you up from your one night stand. Matt will try to keep the peace. Maybe Renee will notice, but she won’t say.

 

Step fifteen, forget about it. It’s best for everyone.

 

 


End file.
